My Brother Sam is Dead
by Chrislovercharmed
Summary: SupernaturalCharmed Crossover. Set after Season 2 finale part 1. Dean is shattered after losing Sam, and refuses to lift a finger to stop the demon. But someone from Sam's past shows up, someone who wants to help. Can she save both the boys and the world?
1. Chapter 1

It was over.

Dean was done fighting. What would be the point? He would still be alone, and what's more, he would probably lose anyway. Besides, right now, Dean couldn't fight if he wanted to.

Sam was dead, and it was his fault.

He'd been so stupid! First he let Sam get taken. Then it took him forever to find him, and when he finally did, he let that guy...

He didn't even go for his gun. He just let it happen. Now Sam was gone, and the world was about to end. Dean couldn't even pretend to care.

Bobby didn't get it, or if he did he didn't like it. Bobby could go to Hell, and so could the rest of the world. There was no reason to care anymore.

It should've been him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just typical.

Just as Adianna was finally feeling better and getting control over her life, the Elders had to take it away from her and make choices for her. Again.

A new charge! As if the last one hadn't been bad enough. She'd saved the guy, and vanquished the demon, and then she said goodbye and he got hit by a bus. He hadn't died, thankfully, but he'd considered her bad luck and a freak after that, since she'd had to use her powers to heal him. The memory dust fixed it, but took away many important things, like the date of his and his girlfriend's anniversary.

So why the hell would the Elders give her another shot at screwing up?

She said as much to Paige while she was helping grade tests at Magic School.

"It's just not fair. I'm finally striking out on my own, finding my inner power and really working my craft, and once again, my life is decided for me. I wanted to give up my whitelighter powers when I came to Magic School, but the Elders said no. I didn't want to learn to heal or orb, but they made me. I didn't want my first charge, but I got it anyway. Why can't they just butt out and let me choose for myself?"

Paige sounded sympathetic, but amused. "Because they know you'd probably forsake your whitelighter half if they let you. The Elders are big on getting their way, because they think their way is always right. You should know that by now."

Adianna sighed, frustrated. "I do know that, but it doesn't mean I like it."

"Look, sweetie, there's a decent chance that they know what they're doing. They're not omnipotent, but they are annoyingly good at being right. Maybe your charge is someone important, and not just another future whitelighter. Remember how I met my dad? Moreover, it could be someone who really needs your help."

Adianna nodded and they fell into a companionable silence. She tried returning to grading tests but her mind began to wonder about this new, 'important' charge.

Later that day, Piper went to Magic School to ask Adianna if she could babysit. But upon seeing the girl alternately pacing and restlessly moving books around in the library, her maternal instincts kicked in and she walked over to her.

"Hey," Piper said to her as she pulled out more books.

"Oh, hey," Adianna replied, replacing the books she had just removed with two others.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, it's just that the librarian has a lot to do right now, and those kids are always messing with the system in here because they love driving her crazy. Just thought I'd help out, you know..." She trailed off.

"Uh huh. Wanna tell me what's really going on?"

Adianna set down a stack of books and looked up at Piper, wishing the older witch didn't know her so well. She sighed. "I'm nervous, okay? The Elders set me up with a new charge and told me I'd know when he needed me. They told me to wait."

"You know, that's one thing that hasn't changed about you: you still hate waiting."

Adianna laughed slightly. "Yeah. I used to get so mad when I couldn't get my potions just right. You'd tell me to be patient and I'd just wanna scream."

Piper smiled. "You know, you're gonna be a great whitelighter." Adianna scoffed. "Is this really about how it went last time, or is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's something I shouldn't have to tell you, because you know it already." Piper gave her a 'tell me anyway' look. "I don't want to be a whitelighter. I never have. I just want to be a witch."

"You can't ignore half of who you are."

"Which is why I asked the Elders to take my powers away when I got here. They didn't, and now I'm stuck doing something and being something I don't wanna be."

"Addie, why is it that you don't want to be a whitelighter? They help people, they can heal, and more often then not, they're the ones that save the day. What's so bad about that? You're lucky, you're only half. You get all the perks because you're not immortal. It's a pretty damn good deal."

"But I don't want to guide other witches. I want to kick ass and be a great witch myself, and have a normal life, and a relationship, at some point. I'm not Wonder Woman. It's too much. Being a whitelighter is the one thing I'm willing to give up."

"Is that the only reason? You think you can't handle it all?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe it's something else." She looked down, deep in thought.

There was a pause.

"Is it your parents?"

Addie winced. That was it.

"All right, yes. You said I have all the perks. Well, I don't. My whitelighter half just means I have to be twice as strong as a witch to make up for my weakness. It's terrifying to know that one little cut from a special arrow can kill me. And with what happened…"

"…It hits closer to home," Piper finished. "Addie, it's good that you're cautious. That'll keep you safer too. But you're not your parents. They only had each other as protection. You have us. And you're more levelheaded than your mother, because we've taught you to control your emotions. You just need to learn to trust your judgment and your abilities. After all, you are the most powerful non-Charmed witch alive. That's definitely a good thing." Addie didn't look quite convinced. "Just do your best. I have faith in you." _We all do,_ she added silently. "Oh, by the way, are you busy tonight?"

Addie heaved a dramatic sigh. "Yes, I'll babysit. Gosh, I'm too nice."

Piper smiled. "You always have been. Be at the house by six, would you?"

Addie nodded, smiled a goodbye, and returned to her work. After Piper left, she sighed and sat on the couch. She looked at the book in her hand and tears welled in her eyes. It was a book of poetry by Edgar Allan Poe, her parents' favorite. She opened it and found their poem, the one that had brought them together. She began to read silently: 'It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea...'

At that moment, she heard a cry in her mind that nearly tore her heart in two. It was, to take a line from Morgenstern's The Princess Bride, a cry of Ultimate Suffering. Her new charge needed help, in a big way. She orbed without a thought, leaving the book behind on the sofa.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, this is a special answer to a very rude review I received. I have two very special words to say to the very special person who wrote it but then I'd probably have to change the rating of my story. So, anonymous person, please refrain from ever reviewing any of my stories again, because I don't appreciate it. And there are two other words I'd like to say to you that aren't nearly as bad: bite me. Thank you so much for taking time to tear down my story that I worked hard to post just so a-holes like you can read and insult it. Get a life, screwboy/girl. Oh, and this is to everyone: no flames, ever, por favor.


	3. Chapter 2

Dean had gone over the edge. He'd yelled at Bobby until the man had finally just left, knowing everyone who could have talked some sense into Dean was already dead. Then Dean had started throwing whatever he could get his hands on. His beer bottle? Smashed against a nearby wall. Two chairs and a table met the same fate. After that, he ripped a cabinet door right off its hinges, and flung it at a window, which promptly shattered, a piece or two burying themselves in his left hand. He then used the same hand to beat the hell out of a wall. Only after he had thoroughly bloodied the wall with both hands did he stop, relishing the pain, using it to block his emotions. He had never even considered self mutilation, but maybe it wasn't as fucked up an idea as he'd thought. It certainly had its advantages.

He suddenly realized he had to pee, and automatically went into the bathroom and shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adianna orbed into a dilapidated old house, and her nose wrinkled at the smell of mildew that surrounded her. As her eyes adjusted to the gloomy darkness, she found herself in a hallway. She became aware of a prickly sensation on the back of neck, a sure sign that there was something behind her she didn't want to see. Unsure of what it was, she readied herself for a fight. She whipped around, the floor creaking ridiculously as she did so.

It was a body.

It lay on an old mattress, fully dressed, completely still. In the dim light shining from the moon through a few windows, she could only tell that it was a man. Her instinct was to run over and see if he needed help, but she knew better than to let her guard down like that. At least, she did.

Until she saw who it was.

Addie ran to him without a thought.

"Sam? Sam? Come on, wake up!" She grew ever more distressed when she could find no pulse and hear no breath. She shook his shoulders, grabbed his jacket and shook as hard as she could. "Sam!" Desperate, she put her hands over his chest, calling forth her healing power. Never had she wanted it to work more than at that very moment.

It didn't.

The tears she had been holding back fell freely. "Sammy…oh God…" She crouched by his side, and took hold of his hand.

How could it have happened? He wasn't fine when he left, she knew. She hadn't been either. But this…?

She whipped around as she heard a creak behind her. Someone standing in the doorway had a shotgun aimed at her head.

"You have 10 seconds to get away from that bed and out of this house," he growled.

Addie flinched. She knew that voice. It was the one that had called her here.

She swallowed heavily. "No, Dean. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what happened."

Dean didn't falter. "Who are you?"

"Addie Lawrence. Sam told me about you. I used to go to school with him. Last time I saw him, he was driving away from his burned down apartment with you." A bit of hot anger reared, as she remembered how hurt and confused she had felt. He had never let her know where he'd gone, he'd never told anyone. He'd just disappeared. "Sam was one of my best friends. He left me alone to bury the other." With this revelation, the tears flowed even faster. Addie stood up, but didn't let go of Sam's hand. "Please tell me what happened."

After a long moment, Dean lowered the shotgun. "Guy stabbed him," he said emotionlessly, grabbing another beer off the floor. He took a long swig, doing his best to ignore the way her tears were somehow making him feel even worse.

"Who…?"

Dean winced, hearing her voice crack. "Some soldier. Doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't!" He stared at her, slightly alarmed at the sudden venom clear in her voice. She laid Sam's hand on the bed gently and walked up to Dean. "What did he look like? Do you have the knife?"

"He was black and psycho, and no I don't have the freakin' knife! Who gives a shit about the God damn knife?"

"Look, I can't explain right now, but if I have that knife, I can find the guy who did this and make sure he pays for it."

Dean stared at her for a second. "You sound just as psycho as the soldier was."

"Just tell me where it happened, damn it!"

"It doesn't matter, the guy's long gone and he took the knife with him." Dean went around Addie towards Sam. He stopped and looked at his little brother, feeling everything starting to well up inside him again.

"I might be able to fix this." Dean didn't react. "I'm not a normal person. I'm, well—" She searched for a good word. "—gifted. That's how I knew to come here, how I knew you needed my help."

Dean turned and looked at her. "Gifted. Care to elaborate?"

"Will you trust me less if I don't?"

"Yeah."

Addie sighed. "Fine. But you're not gonna like it." She took a deep breath. "I'm a witch."

"Oh."

"A real one. With magical powers."

"Right."

"I am."

"Prove it." The beer bottle in Dean's hand suddenly grew unbearably hot. He dropped it with a slight cry. "What the hell?!"

"I'm an elemental. Believe me now?" Dean gave her a wary look. "I'm not gonna fry you, flyboy. I'm here to protect you. It's in the job description. Now, I'm going to explain things to you quickly and as simply as I can. I'm half witch, half whitelighter, which is a sort of guardian angel for witches and future whitelighters, which is what I'm guessing you are. Basically, my dad died back in 1882, and then his soul was granted powers and put back on earth to help people about 60 years ago. 25 years ago he met my mom. That's how I came along. I heard you cry for help in my mind, sensed for you, and orbed here. Orbing is a type of teleportation. I can also heal wounds. Unfortunately, I lack the power to bring back the dead. So I'm going to use a spell to summon someone who might be able to. Follow all that?"

"Not at all."

"Funny. Is there a working bathroom in this place?"

"There." Dean pointed it out.

"Thanks." Addie walked to the door he'd pointed out.

"Hey." She stopped and looked back at him. "Who do you plan on summoning?"

"The Angel of Death. Who else?" Addie went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, leaving Dean to try and figure out everything he'd just learned, and whether he could really trust the strange girl who had gone from grieving to taking charge in the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 3

Addie stared at her face in the mirror, breathing slowly and willing her heart to stop pounding. She couldn't lose control, not now. Sam and Dean needed her, and she wasn't about to let them down.

But seeing Sam like that had forced ugly memories to surface, and suddenly she felt eight years old again, watching helplessly as her father slowly and painfully died from the poison in the arrow that lay broken on the floor.

And thinking of that would only lead to—

"Hey!" Dean rapped twice on the door.

Addie, startled (thankfully) out of her morbid thoughts, flushed the empty toilet, wiped her eyes, ran some water on her hands and opened the door.

Dean searched her face. "You okay?"

"About as okay as you are. Shall we?" She moved past him, back into the room where Sam was. Dean followed her quietly.

"Now, this being may be frightening to you, if you can even see him. I don't know if he can appear to humans. I just need you to know that he is neutral; he doesn't choose whose soul to take, or who dies. But I'm hoping he'll know who—or what—does. Whatever happens, just try to stay calm." She looked at Sam for a moment, fighting back memories that were coming anyway. Addie, Sam, and Jess at the Gamma Psi Halloween Party, then at the beach where a jellyfish stung her, then studying at Sam and Jess' apartment, she and Sam talking on the roof of her dorm, Sam helping her home the night she got drunk, Sam comforting her after she'd dreamt about her parents, and when she did the same for him…

She, Sam, and Jess had spent less than four years together, but in her heart it felt like a lifetime. For some reason, though, she and Sam had been closer than she'd been with Jess. It was a bond that went beyond any normal relationship she knew of, they were more than friends, lovers, siblings. She'd never figured out why, but now she didn't care. She just wanted him back.

Addie put her hand on Sam's for a moment. Then she drew it back and clenched it into a fist. Her resolve strengthened, she turned around and said the spell.

"Spirits of air, sand, and sea,

Converge to set the Angel free.

On the wind I send this rhyme,

Bring Death before me, before my time." They waited two seconds, then three, four.

After about 15 seconds, Dean asked, "Is he here?"

"No, but he should be. I don't understand why that didn't work. Prue wrote that spell, and she was like Superwitch. Hey! I know you heard that spell! What, are you afraid to face me?"

A disembodied voice sounded through the room. "I cannot help you."

Addie rolled her eyes. "I am so not in the mood for games. Show yourself!"

A man with an impassive face and clad entirely in black materialized in front of them. Addie expected Dean to cry out, jump, something. But the appearance of the Angel of Death got nary a flinch out of him. Addie thought it was very strange, and noted it.

"What do you mean you can't help us? You're the Angel of Death. Don't you respond to a higher authority?"

"Not directly." Addie raised an eyebrow. "I have as much contact with the higher powers as you do. Find someone else to help you." He began to disappear.

"Wait!" Addie cried. He reappeared. "You know what we want." He nodded slightly. "Is it possible?"

The Angel thought for a moment, then half-smiled. "I suppose few things are impossible when magic and the Charmed Ones are involved." With that, he disappeared.

Addie and Dean looked at each other.

"'Charmed Ones?'" he asked.

"Yeah. I met them after I got my powers. They taught me what they knew and we learned the rest together. They're like my big sisters," she said, smiling. "Anyway, now that Death is out, they're the next ones we turn to. I'll go get them." She went to orb out, then stopped. "On second thought, you two should come with me, and we can do this at the Manor. It's safer—" She looked around. "—and nicer."

Dean looked around too, and laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess this place is kinda run-down. So how do we do it?"

"Pick up Sam and then I'll touch you on the shoulder. I'll orb us to the attic so you can put him down right away. People tend to feel a little dizzy and nauseous their first time."

"Oh, great." Dean turned around and started to pick up his brother. "Come on Sammy," he said quietly as he hefted him up. "Time to save your butt again."

Addie put her hand on Dean's shoulder and they disappeared.

After they reappeared seconds later in the attic of Halliwell Manor, Dena quickly laid Sam on the couch and sat on the arm, looking pale.

"You all right?" Addie asked him.

"Yeah." There was a pause. "No." Pause. "Ask me again later."

Addie grinned. "So the Great Dean isn't invincible."

Dean looked at her. "Says who?" He stood up. Then he stumbled slightly and Addie grabbed his arm.

"I warned you. Just sit down until you actually are all right." She sat him back down.

"It was just a little dizzy spell. I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." Dean blinked. "Just relax. You don't have to be the strong one right now; that's why I'm here." She walked toward the door. "The sisters and I will handle this," she said determinedly on her way out. What Dean didn't see was the dark look in her eyes, or the thought that passed through her mind at that moment: _Whatever it takes._

Okay, all you lovely, wonderful, supporting people who chose to read this, press that pretty button and tell me what you thought! Lol, actually I have a request of my readers. I know the general direction I'm heading, but I was wondering what you all wanted to happened. I was thinking of putting in a soft moment with Dean talking to Sam's body/soul, and/or a moment where we really see the bond between Addie and the sisters. And the hubbies. And Wyatt and Chris. FYI, in case y'all didn't know, Addie appeared in the sisters' lives sometime in season two, so she was at Piper's wedding and went through Prue's death and pretty much everything with the sisters. There's a lot of history between them. Also, she was there when Big Chris was. She was 18 during that season, and it was a very important time in her life, same as the sisters. More on that later. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, PEOPLE!


	5. Addie Bio

I got a request for a bio on Addie, so here goes.

Age: 24

Birthday: June 3, 1983

Again, she appeared during season 2, when she was around 17. The sisters saved her life, and the people who Addie had been living with (reeeeaaally distant relatives) let her stay with the sisters. They didn't want children, and didn't much care for her. She was at Piper's wedding, was at Prue's funeral. Basically, she was there for most of the really important events during the show. She's an important part of the family. She was great at being a comfort through the Cole fiasco, and when Leo became an Elder. Not so much when Chris died, though. That took some doing to get over. She attended Stanford to improve her teaching skills, hoping to become a professor at Magic School. She ran back to Stanford to escape the pain of Chris' death. At this point, she's just helping out at Magic School, since the Elders have forced her to resume her whitelighter duties. She's learning how to juggle Magic School, being a witch, being a whitelighter, and, hopefully, to sometime in the future focus on having a relationship. Obviously, the latter has been difficult to manage, being a witch/whitelighter, and living with the Charmed Ones.

Other Info: Red-brown hair, chin-length bangs, slightly past shoulders. She has a no-nonsense slight frame, determined hazel eyes, and prefers Panic! At the Disco to...anything else, basically. She loves Stephen King books. She does enjoy some classic rock (think same as Dean) while she's driving, though. She has a purple Ferrari F430 Spyder (look up on Google or something, VERY cool) on which she used some inheritance and a lot of job money to buy.

I'll probably add more later, not that I haven't already gone overboard. Keep on truckin'!


	6. Chapter 4

Dean watched Addie's retreating back until it disappeared from view. Then he sighed and looked at Sam.

"That friend of yours...she's somethin', Sammy. Sure snaps back fast." He kept gazing at Sam, who remained still. Dean looked away, stood up, and started wandering around the room slowly. He went to the podium holding the famous Book of Shadows and flipped through a few pages. "'To Call a Lost Witch Spell,' 'Awakening Spell,' 'Clean-Up Spell...'" he murmured. "Sounds like these chicks have it made. They got magic to do everything for them. Even to fight for them." He looked back over at Sam. "Too bad we found out this late in the game, huh? Nothing would be wrong if we'd known about Addie. You could've told her your dream about Jess, and we wouldn't be here right now. Dad might still be alive. Hell, maybe even Mom. I mean, they're witches. I'll bet they've got the power to go back in time, to make everything right." He glanced at the door. "But..." He looked down at the Book, then back at his brother, a hard look in his eyes. "If they can't fix this...if they can't bring you back...I swear to God that I will. No matter what it takes." He sighed heavily. "I didn't do my job. I screwed up. I let you down." He laughed slightly, humorlessly. "Bet Dad would be pissed. He wouldn't have given up like Bobby, he would've chewed me out until I got my ass up and did something." Dean paused, glaring down at the Book and holding back tears. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry."

Addie, meanwhile, had similar emotions. She stopped in the second-floor hallway and took a deep steadying breath. Then she made her way to Piper and Leo's bedroom. Piper was standing in front of her full-length mirror in a simple black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was in a bridesmaid's ponytail and she wore a diamond necklace and was in the process of putting on matching earrings.

Addie knocked lightly on the open door.

Piper glanced at her. "Oh good, you're here. The boys are already asleep, so it should be pretty quiet."

"Piper."

"Yeah?" asked the older witch as she put on her black stilettos.

"I need your help."

Piper looked at Addie, and was alarmed at the look in her eyes. She went over to her without hesitation. "Addie, what happened?"

Suddenly Leo came up from behind Addie and moved to Piper's side. "Hey. What's goin' on?" He wore a light brown leather jacket and a button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone. Addie felt a surge of guilt, knowing she was ruining their plans.

"I don't know," Piper told Leo worriedly. She took hold of Addie's hands. "Addie, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Addie looked at the concern etched in Piper's face, then at Leo, who wore a similar look. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you." She turned and walked away, and Leo and Piper followed her.

"I should be able to take care of this myself," Addie continued. She turned to face the couple. "I mean, I'm powerful, I'm strong. I am, aren't I? I'm not weak, I should be able to fix this. I'm not weak."

Leo answered her. "Of course you're not. Sometimes you're stronger than all of us, even Piper."

Then Piper spoke up. "What's this all about? It's been years since I've seen you like this, and that was when we lost Chris." Addie gave her a look that said everything. "Oh no."

"Somebody killed him," Addie said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Killed who?" Piper asked gently.

"S-Sam." Addie emotions were getting stronger, welling up again and again like waves. Suddenly, her vision clouded over and an intense roaring started in her ears. Through the sound she heard Piper say "Sam? Sam from Stanford?" and then she fell to her knees, unable to reconstruct the walls she'd spent years perfecting to keep her emotions under control. She was drowning, being buried. Sam's death had brought everything back, and now it was overwhelming her. Killing her.

"Oh!" Piper cried as she watched Addie fall. She and Leo immediately rushed to the girl's side and knelt down. "Addie! Addie!" Addie continued to stare off into space, seeming not to hear her. "Look at me! Leo?" She looked at her husband, hoping he would know what was happening.

"I think she's having a breakdown. Remember when she stayed in the basement for two months just before Prue died and told us she was 'building walls?' I think the walls have come down."

"Mommy?" Four-year-old Wyatt was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's wrong with Addie?"

Leo looked at Piper, who replied, "Nothing sweetie. She's fine. Go back to bed." But Wyatt was already walking closer.

"Is she sad? She looks sad. I wanna make her feel better." Little Wyatt put his hand on Addie's head. His hand glowed, and Addie suddenly blinked. She lifted her head and looked at Wyatt, who put his hand down. "Did I make you better?"

Addie was shocked, but managed to reply. "Yeah, bud. I think you did."

At this, Wyatt smiled and gave her a hug before turning and going back into his room. Piper stood up and shut the door after him, and then she turned back to the other two.

"Okay, what was that?" she asked, her shock evident.

"I have no idea," replied Addie. "Leo?"

"I'm—not sure myself. It was obvious you were having a mental breakdown, so he shouldn't have been able to heal you because it wasn't physical." He thought for a second. "I suppose it could be some special power, a combination of the whitelighter ability to heal and some sort of telepathic power. How do you feel?"

"Almost back to normal. The walls are there again, and they feel stronger, reinforced somehow." She sighed. "I don't get it, but I'm grateful." Leo helped her to her feet. "Now, as I was saying...Sam Winchester, yes, Stanford Sam, is dead. His brother's my new charge; otherwise I might never have known."

"Any idea who killed him?" asked Leo.

"No. Dean, his brother, just said that it was some black soldier. He stabbed Sam and then he ran off, and he took the knife with him. So it's no go for scrying. But I don't even care about that right now, and I'm sure Dean doesn't either. We just want Sam back."

"Where's Dean now?" Piper asked her.

"He's in the attic with Sam's body."

Addie led the way to the attic. At the sound of their footsteps Dean looked up from his perusal of the Book.

"Well, he's not evil. That's good news," said Piper as she entered the room, Leo close behind.

"Evil can't touch the Book," Addie explained to Dean. "Dean, this is Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt. Piper, Leo, this is Dean Winchester." The trio sort of nodded towards each other.

"And I'm guessing this would be Sam," Piper murmured sadly, walking over to the couch slowly.

Silence fell on the room, a heavy mournful silence.

Leo went to Sam as well, and then knelt down and looked over the body. "He's so young. He only looks about 24. It happened what, two, three hours ago?" He turned to Dean as he said this, who looked down, crossed his arms, and clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry." He stood up. "Old habit. I was a medic in World War II, and..."

Dean looked slightly confused, so Addie murmured, "Former whitelighter, long story," to him. He didn't look at her. He didn't look at anyone except Sam.

Finally, after a seemingly decade-long silence, Dean spoke. "So, can you guys fix this?"

Leo moved to Piper's side and they looked at each other. "Well," Piper began, "I'm really not sure. I mean, Addie, you remember the last time we tried to bring someone back from the dead."

"Yeah, but we all agreed it was meant to be, to bring you, Phoebe, and Paige together. This isn't the same as it was with Prue. I know it." Piper and Leo seemed unconvinced. Addie started to say something else, but Dean cut her off.

"She's right. And I'm not just saying that because he was my brother." He looked at Addie now. "I don't suppose Sam ever told you how our mom died."

"Yeah, he said she died in a house fire that started in his nursery."

"Is that all?" Addie nodded. "Well, then you don't have the whole story. The fire was caused by a demon. He gave Sam this freaky demonic power to see the future. He was recruiting people for his army, or so I thought, anyway. Now I don't know what's going on, if the soldiers are killing each other." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, after our mom died, our dad, he, uh, went a little nuts. He wanted revenge, so he spent the rest of his life tracking the demon and killing everything else that goes bump in the night that got in his way. You could say me and Sam inherited the family business. Now, it looks as if the apocalypse is on its way, and...there's no way I can stop it without Sam. It's our job, you know? The demon that's behind it all, he owes us. But I can't do it without my brother."

Addie turned from Dean to look at Piper and Leo. "Well?"

Piper looked at her husband, and then back at Addie. "That's good enough for us. But I'm afraid it won't be for the ones we'll be asking for help."

Addie's look of confusion changed to apprehension. "You don't mean...tell me you don't mean..." Leo nodded. "The Elders? Are you kidding me? After everything they've put all of us through, especially you two?"

"Actually, the Elders alone don't have the power to bring back the dead, unless they're whitelighters, so I'm afraid we'll need some extra help..."


	7. Chapter 5

Just thought I'd let y'all know that I'm doing some revising. Right now it's just chapter two, but as that oh-so-crucial chappy changes, I may feel the need to mess with the others as well. Since I haven't updated in like FOREVER, and since I don't see this chapter changing much, here you go. Hope you enjoy it, and please know that I have not as yet begun chapter six, but I will, and know that yes, I believe Sam will finally come back in said chapter. But not in this one, mm'kay? All right! IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S A BRAND SPANKY NEW CHAPPY! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Are you out of your ever-lovin' minds?"

"I don't know of any other way, sweetie," Piper replied.

"Well, there's gotta be. I mean, the Elders is a big enough stretch, but the AVATARS?!"

"Addie, we don't like it any more than you do, but what other choice do we have?" said Leo.

"I don't know, but this-it-I-I don't know! It's just-it's not right. Leo, they killed you, okay, and they killed Kyle, and a lot of other people, and even if you both act like you're okay with it, I know you're not, and I know Paige definitely won't be. And what's more, I'm not. Okay? Now, I don't care what I have to do, but I will find another way. Excuse me," she said to Dean, prompting him to move over as she took over the Book.

"Addie, I really don't think you're gonna-" Leo began.

Suddenly someone downstairs shouted "Piper!", which was closely followed by a loud crash. Then frightened crying sent chills of fear down everyone's backs.

Addie looked at Piper and Leo. "Go help Paige and Phoebe. I'll get the boys." She orbed quickly to the boys' room.

Piper, meanwhile, turned to Dean. "Stay here with Leo."

"Not a chance. I've fought demons my whole life. I can help."

"Yeah? Got any magical powers?" Dean looked back at her silently. "Stay here. We can't do our job if we have to worry about you. Leo, you two should set up the crystals, just in case. Sounds bad down there."

"Don't worry. Go help your sisters."

Piper smiled and then hurried out as fast as her stilettos would allow.

Leo walked over to a small bookshelf and grabbed a box before moving to Dean's side.

Another crash jarred them. "This happen often?" asked Dean.

"Not as much as it used to." He opened the box and pulled out a few crystals.

"What're those for?"

"Protection." Leo handed Dean three crystals. "Put 'em in a circle around the room and they offer protection from evil."

"Huh." The two went to work setting up the crystals. "So..." Dean continued, placing a crystal in a corner. "This magic thing..." He set another one. "Seems like a pretty sweet deal." He put his last by some boxes, while Leo positioned one of his.

But at Dean's last statement, Leo froze and straightened slowly, holding the final crystal in his hand. "Some of it, yeah."

"What could be bad about it?"

Leo was quiet for a minute. "Let me put it to you like this: you really wanna know what could be bad about it? Try asking Paige sometime why she's never met her oldest sister. Try asking Phoebe why she almost gave up on love." He paused a moment. "Try asking Addie why she was in therapy for eight years."

"Magic."

"You know Dean," said Leo as he crouched down by the door, "magic has the power to protect." He set down the last crystal and they all glowed momentarily. Then he stood up and faced Dean, who was back by the Book. "But it can also hurt the people you care about. We've...lost a lot to get here. Magic is a gift. But it comes at a painful price."

"Seems like everything does," Dean said, glancing at Sam.

"Yeah. So, now we wait."

"Sounds like a party."

Meanwhile, Addie orbed into the boys' room. Chris was crying loudly, and she ran to his crib.

"It's okay, I'm here." She picked him up and then went to Wyatt's bed. "All right Wyatt, let's..." She stopped short.

_The bed was empty._

She felt panic grip her chest, and she quickly sensed for the boy and orbed.

She reappeared downstairs, in the dining room. She looked around and saw Wyatt standing a few feet from the stairs. The poor kid was crying his eyes out. A demon turned toward the sound, smiled, and aimed a fireball at him. Addie ran to Wyatt and knelt in front of him so the fireball caught her in the back.

"Wyatt, orb you and Chris to the attic!"

The boys disappeared.

When the two reached the attic, Wyatt was still sobbing.

Leo and Dean went over to them, Leo picking up Chris and handing him to Dean.

"Wyatt? What happened?" Leo knelt down, and Wyatt threw his arms around his father's neck. "You're okay now." He broke the hug. "Wyatt, where's Addie?"

_**Thud.**_

Both men whipped their heads toward the sound.

Addie was lying frighteningly still on the floor, blood pooling around her.

Leo scrambled over to her. "Addie! Addie!" He checked her vitals. "She's not breathing, and her pulse has all but stopped."

Dean felt a small thrill of fear shoot through him. "Well isn't there anything you can do?"

"Not me." Leo turned to Wyatt. "Wyatt, come here."

Wyatt moved toward his father. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, bud. Addie's in real trouble. She's hurt very badly, and she needs you to help her."

"Okay." Wyatt sniffled and wiped his eyes before placing his little hands over Addie's still body. A golden glow emitted from them, and moments later, Addie gasped and sat up.

She looked at Wyatt, who looked back sorrowfully. "Well, that's twice in one day you've saved me. You must be my little guardian angel."

He was silent. "Wyatt?"

He still wouldn't say anything.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Nothing. Addie grew wary. "This wasn't your fault, Wyatt. I hope you know that." Wyatt gave her a look that said he obviously didn't believe her. "Listen to me, Wy. It is never your fault when we get hurt. It's the demons who hurt us, not you. Got it?" He nodded, and sniffled.

Suddenly the attic door was flung open, and the crystal there skidded across the floor. Everyone looked up to see Henry, Paige's husband, hurriedly slam the door shut.

"Big fight downstairs," he told them breathlessly. "A bunch of fireballs barely missed me."

"Fireballs?" said Dean, perplexed.

Henry looked at Dean, and then Sam on the couch. "Who're they?"

The door was thrown open once again, and Henry went flying into some boxes by the couch.

One of the demons from downstairs, covered in tribal tattoos and baring sharp teeth, stalked into the room. The ugly thing wasted no time in aiming several fireballs at the group.

Addie stood quickly and stopped the fireballs short with a white barrier of compressed air. The demon gaped, but recovered. Another fireball appeared in his hand, and he went to throw it, but it disappeared. He looked at his hand, shocked.

Addie whistled slightly, and he looked at her. The fireball, _his fireball_, was in the little bitch's hand. He snarled.

"Now that's an attractive feature." She threw the fireball at him. He evaded it easily.

He chuckled. "Is that all you've got?"

"Now that you mention it..." Addie stepped forward. "No."

Summoning up more of her power, she threw her hands to her sides, and two fire-swords appeared in them.

The demon's smile was gone.

"Wanna fight me for real?"

The demon, though obviously frightened, recklessly charged her. Addie smiled humorlessly, having seen the same move a thousand times before. She angled her body so her left side was facing her attacker, and readied herself.

Dean, never having seen Addie display her powers, was awestruck. As the demon reached her, she flew into the air, using a mix of her power over air and physical prowess to flip over the demon and catch him the back with her fire-swords. It was a move, Dean thought, reminiscent of Achilles, only even cooler.

The demon screamed as he erupted in flames and disappeared. The foe gone, Addie snuffed her swords and returned to the group by the couch.

"Trying out a new move?" Leo asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not at all. Don't you remember that weird demon with the spikes all over it, like some freaky blowfish thing?"

"Oh, right." He thought a second. "Though, if I remember correctly, it didn't go nearly as well the first time..."

"Hey, that was an accident, okay? It was a simple error in judgment."

"That nearly burned down the house."

"Keyword being 'nearly!'"

"Question," Dean said. "What the hell was that?!"

"That was a demon, what else?" Addie gave him a strange look. "I thought you fought them too."

"Yeah, the kind that possess people! I've never seen a demon like that. Where'd that thing come from?"

"The Underworld."

"Well, the only demons I know of come straight from Hell."

Addied shook her head. "Oh, I see. Hell and the Underworld are two different levels. The Underworld is above Hell, and not nearly as horrible. I never thought about demons in Hell, but I guess there must be some there. Huh. Oh!" Addie had heard Henry groan and went to help him up.

The sudden quiet from the first floor almost went unnoticed.

The adults exchanged wary looks, unsure of the fight's outcome.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, however, when a sudden array of blue orbs revealed the three Halliwell sisters.

"Everybody okay?" asked Piper. "Addie?"

"I'm fine. We're all good." She paused. "Well, Henry did get thrown across the room...but it was no big thing."

"Eh heh heh...say what?" Paige asked.

Henry stood up and walked over to his wife. "It's okay. She's right. I didn't get hurt. Don't worry about it."

"He landed on a bunch of boxes," Leo added helpfully.

"Okay, then," Paige said, hugging her husband. "Now, what's up with those two?" She nodded at Sam and Dean.

Addie stood up. "This is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Paige. She's a half witch half whitelighter like me, and the youngest sister. The other one is Phoebe, and she's the middle sister." She sighed heavily. "Ladies, we need help." She motioned to Sam.

Paige went over to the couch. "This is the famous Sam, I'm guessing. What happened?"

"Someone stabbed him."

The room fell silent. Piper and Leo took Wyatt and Chris and went to put them back in bed.

"Wait a minute. Is there something I'm not getting?" asked Phoebe.

"What do you mean?" Addie asked, confused.

"Well, Addie, uh, he looks kinda beyond our help."

"We can't do resurrection. You know that," Paige told her softly.

"I know, but Piper and Leo and I have decided on who to ask for help." Addie looked contrite, remembering how the decision would affect Paige.

Paige and Phoebe were looking at her suspiciously. "Who?" asked Paige.

"The Elders."

"Oh, well that's not so bad."

Phoebe, however, knew there was more. "And?"

"And..." Addie took a deep breath. "...the Avatars."

The silence was awful.

Addie kept looking at Paige apologetically, while Paige stared back with widened eyes.

After a few more seconds of silence, during which Piper and Leo quietly returned, Addie spoke up. "Paige, I'm sorry. You know we wouldn't do this if it weren't necessary. But none of us know anyone else who's powerful enough and would help us. This is important. He's important. To Dean, and to me. Please try to understand?"

Paige looked away, crossed her arms, and sighed. "I do. If I had to do the same for Kyle, I would in a heartbeat. I'll try my best to behave, but no promises."

Addie went to the older witch and hugged her.

"All right. Let's get to it," said Piper, assuming the lead as was her way. "Pheebs, we're gonna need an Avatar summoning spell."

Phoebe grabbed a pen and notepad. "I'm on it. Power of Three, you think?"

"If Addie joins us, we should be fine. Paige, can you go get some Elders for us?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Try to get Sandra down here, okay? She's usually on our side."

"Right." Paige orbed out.

In the midst of the activity, Dean made his way over to Addie.

"So...will this work?"

Addie took a deep breath. "I hope so."

"You don't think it will?"

"Well necromancy isn't exactly routine for us."

"What is routine around here?"

Addie grinned slightly. "Kicking evil ass while looking hot and juggling a million other things. Daily. And dying. And turning into freaky things."

"Freaky things?"

"Yeah, you know, banshees, furies, nymphs. Prue even turned into a man once. Now that was freakin' weird."

"Who's Prue?"

Addie grew quiet. "The oldest sister." Dean waited for her to go on. "She was killed by a demon, about six years ago."

"Okay," said Phoebe proudly, "one Avatar summoning spell, perfectly written!"

Addie smirked. "Way to toot your own horn there, Pheebs."

"Can I help it if I rock at this after nine years?"

"No, but you could deflate your ego," quipped Addie.

"All right, can it you two. We've got work to do," Piper told them wryly.

They all returned their attention to the figure on the couch, growing quiet and solemn.

Leo readied some convincing arguments for both the Elders and the Avatars, fully aware that his knowledge of the inner workings of both parties was crucial to their goal. In the back of his mind, however, lay a few lingering doubts.

Piper wondered, glancing at Addie, if the girl had told them the truth about Sam. From what she remembered, Sam was important to her, but she had never known he was this important.

Phoebe prayed like hell that this would work. She couldn't watch Addie have another breakdown. She just barely survived Chris.

Dean gazed at his brother, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him again. It had to work. It had to. If only so he could apologize for letting Sam down, and say everything he'd ever meant to say but hadn't.

Addie stared resolutely at the body of her best friend, her mental walls unshakable, at least for the moment. But try as she might, she couldn't hold back the rush of memories, from Sam laughing at a stupid joke she told, to Sam singing on the beach and Jess smiling while their marshmallows burned merrily in the roaring fire as the sun set. So much had happened, so much had changed. She wanted him back, but she knew in her heart things would never be the same.

Suddenly, Paige orbed back in, stirring everyone from their thoughts.

"Incoming! Is the spell ready?"

"Yup," said Phoebe, and Paige, Piper, and Addie gathered around her.

Dean moved to stand with Henry, who, being mortal and only having been around the sisters for two years, knew little about the Avatars and the Elders, and knew better than to get in the way.

"Ancient beings, dark as night,

Always waiting, out of sight,

Return from darkness into light,

And help transform this wrong to right."

"Nice one, Pheebs," Piper murmured.

Almost as if they'd planned it, the Elders appeared on the witches' right, and the Avatars at the same time on their left.

The Elders (excluding Sandra, who stayed still) took one look at those opposite them and turned imperiously to the witches.

"Leo, what is going on here?" asked Sandra calmly.

Leo stepped forward. "First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming. That shows us that you're at least willing to hear us out. Now, I know how this looks, and I know your position concerning the Avatars, but they're the only ones powerful enough to do what needs to be done."

"And what needs to be done?" asked a young, dark-haired Elder.

"See for yourself." Leo motioned to the couch, which was directly across from where he and the sisters stood.

Both groups turned and looked at the body on the couch.

"His name is Sam Winchester. He and his brother have a score to settle with a demon. Dean believes the apocalypse is on its way, and so far it's been their job to slow it down. I know it sounds strange, with them being mortals, but I have a feeling...actually, I think maybe we all do, that for once, the innocents are not so innocent, and know more about this than we do."

"That's impossible," dark-hair argued. "It's the responsibility of the Charmed Ones and other magical beings to fight evil and destroy demons. The idea that two humans," he spat, "know more about the current situation and are more equipped to deal with it is completely ridiculous."

Now Dean stepped forward, his temper flaring slightly. "So that's what you think? We're just a bunch of ignorant humans? Because I've seen a hell of a lot of things, and they're more than enough to prove you wrong. Sam and I have been hunting demons, hunting evil our whole lives. I've met hundreds of hunters, and there's thousands more all over the place. Maybe they don't pop up on your radar, but they're there. Staying in trashy motel rooms every night, sharpening weapons, risking their lives because they decided to fight back. Maybe we don't have powers, but we're sure as hell not powerless."

Addie moved forward. "Look, I know how all this seems, but it's a lot more complicated than you think."

"I believe you, Addie," replied Sandra, "but I cannot speak for my companions."

"No," said a short Elder with red hair. "I'm sorry, but we cannot work with the Avatars for one person, especially one we know nothing about."

"Alexis?"

"Everyone loses people they care about, and we have no evidence to say that this is anything more than an attempt to avoid loss," a young, blonde Elder explained quietly.

"Cáel?"

"Absolutely not," answered the outspoken, dark-haired Elder.

"At least give us a chance to show you-" Addie started.

"No!" shouted Cáel. "We do not have to stand here and-"

"Actually, Cáel, we do. Because I say so. I am a senior Elder, and this is what I command." Sandra's face stayed smooth, but her eyes flashed and became deadly serious.

The raven-haired Elder closed his mouth and glared at her sullenly.

Sandra turned back to Addie. "Show us."

"All right..."

Addie went back to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "Um...what do we do?"

"You don't have a plan?" asked Phoebe.

"No, I thought maybe one of you...wait. Phoebe. Do you think you could share a premonition with the Elders?"

"What, off of Dean?"

"No."

"Oh." Phoebe glanced at Sam, looking unsure. "Well, I don't know. I could try I suppose. But I can't guarantee I'll see anything. There may not be anything to see."

Addie took a deep breath. "Believe me, I know. That's what I'm afraid of. Just please try."

"All right." Phoebe stepped away from the group and moved toward the Elders. "Well, we're going to try a first for me: sharing a premonition. By myself, anyway. I have no idea if this'll work, but we may as well give a try."

"What do we do, hold hands?" scoffed Cáel.

"Actually yes," Phoebe said, looking him straight in the eye.

Cáel's mouth abruptly closed.

Paige looked at the Avatars. "Well, you've been suspiciously quiet. What's your deal?"

"Paige," Piper warned.

"It's all right," the head Avatar answered. "After our last encounter, we cannot expect Paige to react any differently."

"You're damn right you can't," snapped Paige.

"Calm down," Piper said, nudging Paige.

"Sorry, guess I'm having trouble keeping quiet. Wonder why." Piper nudged her harder. "All right, all right, I'll bite my tongue."

"Thank you." Piper turned to the Avatars. "So, what's your take on all this?"

"We have no doubt that this man is very important, and will do all we can to help you."

Paige snorted.

"I thought you were biting your tongue," said Addie, her annoyance with Paige beginning to show.

"I didn't say anything."

Addie looked at her with a dangerous expression. "Look, I asked you for help on this. You said you could handle it. Now if you can't, by all means, go elsewhere. I'm losing my patience. I want this fixed. If you're only going to be a problem, there's the door."

Paige clenched her jaw and didn't move.

Everyone looked at the two quietly, waiting to see what would happen next.

Dean couldn't help but feel overwhelming gratitude. Apparently, Addie was willing to do or say just about anything to save Sam. Just like him.

"Go ahead, Pheebs," Addie told her, tearing her glare from Paige.

Phoebe looked at Paige, and then walked over and knelt down next to Sam. She held out her hand to Sandra, who took it, and the rest of the Elders followed suit.

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe placed her other hand gently on Sam's forehead.

Dean saw Addie visibly stiffen as Phoebe gasped sharply. He found himself clenching his fists.

Piper was worried. Whatever Phoebe was seeing, it was big. She wasn't breathing.

The Elders' eyes were all closed, and they, of course, wore impassive masks, calm creatures that they were.

Then it was over. The Elders opened their eyes in astonishment. Phoebe fell backward onto her butt.

"Wow," was all she said.

Addie and Piper went to her and helped her up.

"Well?" asked Piper.

"Wow."

"So you said."

Piper and Addie led her over to a chair and sat her down.

Addie stepped toward the Elders. "What did you see?"

Cáel looked at her. "I...was mistaken. It's strange, but these humans are indeed quite important. They will accomplish much in the days to come."

Addie's breath caught in her throat. Could it really be that simple? "So, does that mean...?"

Sandra and the others glanced at the Avatars with slight distaste. "We...will work with the Avatars," said Sandra. "For the greater good."

"Thank you so much." The gratitude Addie felt threatened to overwhelm her. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Well…yes."

"What does that mean?" Piper asked.

"We can save him…but we can't bring him back."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dean, unable to stop himself.

Everyone looked at him. When Sandra spoke again, it was to no one but Dean.

"We do not have the power to resurrect your brother, even if we do work with the Avatars. If I'm not mistaken, the last time they were around, their collective power was weakened dramatically. Therefore, we cannot bring him back, but one of you can. We can combine our powers and send someone back in time to save Sam."

"I'll go," said Addie determinedly.

Now everyone turned to Addie.

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked.

"Absolutely."

Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks. "All right, if you're sure you can handle it."

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Phoebe took over. "What's she's trying to say is just don't do anything you'll regret."

"What, like wasting the guy who killed Sam? Furthest thought from my mind."

Everyone exchanged apprehensive looks, but no one said a word.

Addie turned to the Elders and Avatars. "So, are we gonna do this?"

"Yes," said Sandra, disturbed. "Just...stand still."

"All right." Addie looked at Dean. "Hey, Dean. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

He gave her a long look and nodded.

Piper looked between the two, suddenly conscious of the way they looked at each other. She nudged Phoebe, who nodded knowingly.

"You are going to take the place of your past self, so you will have all your powers," Sandra told Addie.

"Good."

Again, an uneasy feeling passed through the room.

The Avatars and Elders took their places beside one other, looking for all the world like they did not want to be there.

"Good luck," said Sandra.

Addie had no chance to reply.

* * *

For those of you who already read this, I made a mistake and fixed it. (Dean asks about demons and Underworld and big important explanation!)


	8. Chapter 6

Okay, shall we say it together? 'Chrislover, you SUCK!' I'm seriously sorry, my beautfiful people! I had graduation and a very stressful and poorly coordinated job and no home computer...

But my yucky job has gotten me something I've wanted and needed since the ripe old age of 10: a laptop.

LET THE WRITER'S BLOCK DISSOLVE!

...

Aw crap...still there.

Oh well! I'll do my best mis minions! Enjoy the update and please review! PLEASE? ENCOURAGEMENT DOES WONDERS!

* * *

Addie blinked and looked around. If the attic hadn't been full of people seconds before, the change would have been unnoticeable. It was still nighttime outside.

Addie pulled out her cellphone and checked the date. May 16. She'd gone back exactly one day, which didn't give her a whole lot of time.

She orbed downstairs, grabbed her jacket, and scribbled a quick note to the sisters, explaining where she'd be. Then she sensed for Dean, and orbed to him.

"What the hell!?" Dean yelled, turning around in his seat to look at her.

Addie had accidentally orbed into the backseat of the Impala. "Oops. Didn't mean to land in your car."

Dean looked at her like she was nuts. "Get out!"

Addie rolled her eyes and got out. Dean climbed out too, and pointed a handgun at her face.

Addie sighed. "Oh, here we go. What is with all the guns? Compensating for something?"

"Okay, who the hell are you and how'd you get in my car?"

"You really should learn to calm down." She noticed the diner behind him. "You guys eat at places like this often? Wait." She looked around. "Where's Sam?"

That's when the streetlights started to flicker, and the music pouring from the open drivers' side door faded to static.

Addie looked up at the lights. Dean looked into the car. Then they both looked at each other.

"What the...?" asked Addie.

Dean looked back at the diner, and, seeing no movement, ran to the front door. "Sam!" Addie took off after him.

"Sam!" Addie called, entering behind Dean. "Oh my God."

She pushed past Dean to a man slumped over in one of the booths. His blood was everywhere, but she tried to heal him anyway.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Addie slowly closed the man's eyes and pulled back. "Nothing," she said, disturbed at the bloodshed.

Dean went and peered over the counter. Addie did so too, but cringed and stepped back.

"Dean," Addie demanded, grabbing his arm. "Where is he?"

He shrugged her off. "I don't know! He should be in here. I don't know whether to be worried or relieved that he's not. Sam!" He moved to the back door, which pushed open easily. On the sill of the window in the door, though...something yellow...

"What is that?" Addie asked quietly.

Dean looked at her. Then he looked out into the darkness. "Sulfur."

--

"Are you sure you haven't heard anything, Ellen?"

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. But I'll keep a lookout for any news."

"All right. Thanks."

"No problem." Ellen paused. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Ash thinks something big is going down. And I don't think it's just a feeling."

"He doesn't know anything, does he?"

"No, I asked him. He says he has a hunch, but he needs to do a little figuring to be sure of anything."

"Tell him to call me if something comes up."

"I will. Good luck finding Sam."

"Thanks, Ellen." Dean hung up his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He turned around to see Addie swinging a crystal on a string over a map on the Impala's hood. He walked over to her. "Okay, seriously, what the hell...?"

Addie sighed but didn't look up. "You say hell too much. Try looking up, not down."

"Right. 'Cause you're an angel. You'd know."

She huffed and slammed her hand onto the car. "Look, I'm trying to help you find Sam, aren't I? So why don't you cut the sarcasm and pray that we get to him in time."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, 'cause you're from the future, you know all about time. Come on, if you were me, how would that sound to you?"

"Okay, I get it. And I get that you're freaking out right now. But could you maybe cut me a little slack? I'm freaked too. This is completely messed up. I was supposed to have enough time to make sure he didn't disappear at all. And this demon has got to be really powerful if it can block me from sensing Sam. So if you want to fix this, we're gonna have to work together, which means you easing up a little."

Dean relented. "Okay, fine, you're right. So, what are you doing?"

Addie lifted the crystal and began swinging it again. "It's called scrying. It's supposed to find people, anybody, anywhere. I'm having some problems, though. Do you have anything of Sam's I can use? It'll make it more powerful."

Dean looked through his pockets and pulled out his wallet. "I have a picture."

"That'll work." He handed it to her. She put it in her hand and continued swinging. They were quiet for a moment. "I can feel it pulling, but it just can't pinpoint anything." She dropped the crystal and sighed, looking down at the picture. "Where'd you get this?"

"From Sam. Said I needed a picture just in case he ever went missing again, like the first friggin' time. Why?"

"I took it." She tucked her hair behind her ear and Dean could see the disbelieving look on her face. "We were sitting on a bench in the quad at school."

Dean watched her for a moment longer. "Okay, what am I missing here?"

"What?" She looked up. "Nothing."

"Yeah. Okay."

"I already explained it to you the first time we met, and I don't feel like doing so again. Deal with it."

"All right, all right. How about this: I'll make random guesses and you say hot or cold."

"Oh jeez, you are such a child." He gave her a 'just do it' look. "Fine. Shoot." She started scrying again.

"You went to school together...and you dated."

"God, no. I mean, cold."

"You had a huge fight and never worked it out."

"...Warm..."

"You pissed him off."

She looked at him icily. "Siberia."

"Okay...he pissed you off?"

"Much warmer."

"He said something."

"Colder."

"He did something."

"Warmer..."

"He ratted you out."

"Colder."  
"He broke something."

Addie thought about it. "You mean something material?"

"...Yeah..."

"Cold."

Dean stared at her, and suddenly it clicked. "He didn't piss you off. He hurt you."

"Congratulations, you've reached the surface of the sun." She gave an exasperated sigh and dropped the crystal. "This isn't working." She turned around and leaned back against the car. Dean, still watching her, did the same.

She looked at him. He looked back. "What?" she snapped.

"We're talking about Sam Winchester here, right? Mr. Nice Guy?"

"Yeah, Sam, your asshole brother."

"Care to tell me why he's an asshole?"

"Not particularly." They were coming again, the memories, and the sinking feeling in her gut. Dean was dangerously close to an already sore subject, and he wasn't making it any better.

"All right, fine. How about telling me what's gonna happen to him? I mean, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but even I can tell there's something coming that you aren't saying."

_Crap, _Addie thought. "You're right. What else can I say? You're right. But I'm not going to tell you. You're freaked enough already." She rolled up the map and went around the car and opened the passenger door. Dean followed her and slammed it shut.

"Look, I don't know how you fit in with Sam, but he's my brother. If anything is gonna happen to him, I have a right to know, and you have a responsibility to tell me, so start talking."

Addie looked away angrily, and then back at him. "You really wanna know?" Dean nodded. "He's gonna die. Unless I get to him in time, someone's gonna kill him." She opened the door again, about to get in, but then she stopped.

"Dean," she said quietly, not looking at him. "It's fine. We'll save him. We just need some help. I know some people who can help us-"

"No," said Dean, cutting her off. They looked at each other. "We tried it your way. Now, we're gonna try it mine." Dean strode to the other side off the car and got in, shutting the door just a little too hard.

--

"So this Bobby guy, he knows his stuff?"

"He knows more than I do." _Take that for what it's worth, 'cause right now I don't know shit._

They drove in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, that offer to orb us there still stands."

"Yeah, sure," he scoffed. "Look, if it's all right with you, I'd rather travel magic-free. I barely trust you, much less your freaky powers. Besides, I don't go anywhere without my car, so unless you can 'orb' a two-ton classic..."

"Okay, just putting it out there."

The silence returned, Dean staring intently at the road and Addie watching the passing landscape out the passenger window. Addie ran a hand through her hair and shifted in her seat.

Dean, uncomfortable with silence, turned on his favorite station. 'Kashmir' by Zeppelin was playing, which felt more than a little inappropriate; it made it sound too much like they were going into battle. He started to play the tape currently in the player. AC/DC's 'TNT' immediately boomed out. He turned down the volume and fast forwarded to 'Back in Black.'

Addie cleared her throat. "Really into the classics, huh? Wow."

Dean looked at her. Then he looked away. Then he looked back at her. "Wow? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wh-Nothing. I didn't mean anything."

"No, really. You have something you wanna share?"

"It's just...I mean, leather jacket, black Impala, classic rock. You're like..."

"Like...what?"

"Just...uh...well, I mean all that's missing is a guitar, don't you think? You're like, one of those guys."

"One of what guys?"

Addie stared at him, surprised at how he was reacting. "Just forget it. It's not a big deal, there's no need to freak out."

"Then maybe next time you should keep your opinion to yourself."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't ask my opinion unless you're sure you want to hear it."

"Fine."

"Fine." _My God, we sound like an old married couple._

They resumed their silent trip, Addie looking angrily out her window and Dean looking angrily out the windshield. Not once did either stop thinking about the other.

Or about Sam.

--

Addie woke up to Dean rapping loudly on her window.

She rubbed her eyes and glared at him. "What?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing. Except we're here."

Addie opened the door and got out of the car. "Well you don't need to be so rude about it."

Dean ignored this. "Hurry up. Bobby'll be starting breakfast."

Addie was somehow unsurprised at the unabashed disarray of Bobby's house. She was not, however, quite expecting the scruffy man in the trucker hat she saw cooking pancakes in the cluttered kitchen.

"Hey Dean," Bobby said, not looking up. "Thought you might be stoppin' by." He paused to check if the pancake was ready to be flipped. "Who's your friend?"

"Addie Lawrence." She gave a little wave.

"How'd you know…" Dean started.

"Ellen gave me a call last night. Told me you lost Sam."

"I didn't lose Sam," Dean said defensively. Bobby gave him a disbelieving look. Dean looked at Addie for support, but she crossed her arms. "Seriously??"

"Like you said, Dean: Sam's your brother. That makes him your responsibility."

"Yeah, and what about you? I thought it was your 'mission' to save him."

"Excuse me if time travel isn't an exact science yet." Her voice was a bit louder than his was.

"Oh, well excuse me for letting my 23 year-old brother go into a crappy roadside diner by himself! WHAT could I have possibly been thinking?"

"Thinking? I'm beginning to wonder if you were dropped on your head as a child!"

"Oh, that's real nice coming from the chick who apparently can't cast a spell to save her OWN life, much less her supposed 'best friend's!'"

That was it for Addie. She felt the rage growing in the pit of her stomach, felt it boiling. She turned away from Dean and Bobby, trying to control the pain and anger that was taking over. Fear joined them, as she realized what was happening.

She fought it down, thinking over and over that she was not her mother. She was stronger. She had to believe that.

"Addie?"

Dean's voice barely registered as she fought for control. But finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Bobby and Dean could only stare in awe as Bobby's kitchen table went flying harmlessly but forcefully into the wall opposite them.

Addie opened her eyes and relaxed her shoulders.

"Dean."

Dean could barely find his voice. "Yeah?"

"Don't piss me off right now."

"Dually noted," Bobby answered for him, his eyes still wide.

Addie took a deep breath and faced Bobby. "Sorry about your table."

"Uh, no problem." He reluctantly turned back to his pancake.

Addie grabbed a chair and sat at it, wishing the table was still there so she could put her head down and relax.

Dean pulled up next to her and sat down backwards. "Hey. Um, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. We were both out of line." She sighed and clenched her shaking hands into fists. "I just have issues with my anger, and if I don't hold back, a whole lot more could get damaged than a table."

"Damn it!" Bobby set the pan down. "Darn stove is broken."

Addie felt some anxiety rising up, but she pushed the feeling away. "I can help." She stood up and walked to Bobby. "Hold out the pan." He did so and she put her hand under it. "This might freak you out a little." Flames appeared in her hand, Bobby yelled, and the pan was suddenly suspended over her hand. "Guess I should've warned you not to let go." Addie took hold of the handle. "This shouldn't take long." She looked at Bobby's pale face and grimaced. "You should sit down." Bobby backed away from her slowly and made his way to the empty chair by Dean.

"Boy, what the hell did you bring into my house?" asked Bobby quietly.

"It's okay Bobby, it's cool. She's on our side."

"She better be, if she can make fire in her hand and send tables flying. We don't want anybody like that on the wrong side."

"Yeah, believe me, I know."

Not much later, the three of them sat in the dining room eating pancakes. Addie looked at the pile of random books and papers they'd pushed back for room with an amused expression on her face.

As Bobby ate his pancakes, he kept shooting glances at her, as if she were about to explode and kill them all.

She noticed and after a moment said, "I'm not gonna fry you, dude. No worries. Really." Addie gave him her best innocent look, and he choked on a bite of food.

Dean slapped him on the back and gave Addie a little smile. She returned it, and took another bite.

"So," said Bobby, clearing his throat, "I don't suppose you two have any idea how the hell you're gonna get Sam back."

"Well I have ideas, but Dean wanted to see what you could come up with. And what I mean by that is he doesn't trust me or my magic yet, and apparently has issues with situations where he's not in complete control. I think it probably makes him feel weak." Addie took another bite and chewed slowly, unabashed at her remark.

Bobby looked at Dean, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Dean stared at Addie, shocked and pissed.

"Well. You got some serious balls." Dean grabbed his plate and stomped to the kitchen.

Bobby leaned in toward Addie. "Any particular reason you feel the need to antagonize him?"

"I figured he inspired that feeling in everyone."

"You know, for someone who says she's here to help Dean, you're not doing such a bang up job. Why don't you try laying off for a while? The more time you waste pushing his buttons, the harder it'll be to find Sam."

There was a crash from the kitchen, but that wasn't what concerned them; it was when Dean cried out that they knew something was up.

Addie moved faster than Bobby, reaching Dean first. He was kneeling on the floor and holding his head in pain. She knelt next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Dean, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." he groaned.

She put her hands over his head and tried to heal him.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Bobby.

"Nothing," she answered. It hadn't worked anyway. "Dean?"

He let out another cry and bent over.

Pictures were flashing through his mind, of Sam and some kind of bell, and it hurt...

Dean groaned again and said, "Son of a bitch!" through clenched teeth.

When the sharp pain finally faded to a dull throb, Dean opened his eyes and looked into Addie's.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, struggling to get up off his awkward position on Bobby's kitchen floor. Addie grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled him up.

She led him over to one of the chairs, still without a table, and made him sit down while she got him some water from the sink.

Bobby looked down at Dean. "What the hell was it?"

"I don't know. It was weird. I kept seeing Sam, and some old west type town…and some kind of huge bell." Addie came back and handed him a mug of water. He took it, but didn't drink it. "It-It had a tree on it…"

"So what are you saying, you had a vision?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Bobby hesitated before asking his next question. "You mean like Sam?"

"What? No! I'm not some freakin' psychic!"

Addie's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing wrong with being a psychic, Dean. It doesn't make you a freak," she snapped, thinking of Phoebe.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, brushing off her comment and turning to Bobby. "Look, how can we find this place?"

"You said there was a bell with a tree on it…an oak tree?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Maybe. I don't know. Why?"

"I know where Sam is. Cold Oak, South Dakota."

"You're sure?"

"Yep. Makes sense, too. It's a ghost town. Got so overrun with spirits, the people just up and left back in the 1800s."

"All right, let's hit the road." Dean stood up.

"Wait. Let me orb us there."

"Uh uh, no way. No freaky stuff. I can haul ass and have us there in a few hours."

"Dean, this is ridiculous. Forget your preconceived ideas about what witches are like for a second and think! Your brother's life hinges on us getting there in time."

"Yeah, and we will. My way."

She let out a frustrated breath. "You are such a stubborn-"

"Yeah, I know. Let's get moving."

--

Addie somehow wound up riding shotgun with Dean…again. Bobby opted to drive along behind them, alone, conveniently letting them know that his car was 'a complete mess' just as Addie had approached it.

So they rode together in uncomfortably tense silence, annoyed with each other and secretly freaking out about Sam.

Dean tried to block it out, but Addie's words ran through his head every other second. 'He's gonna die. Unless I get to him in time, someone's gonna kill him.' His mind kept showing him over and over again the one thing he couldn't stand to see: Sam, his baby brother, dead. And that would of course lead to countless other emotions and thoughts that could actually drive him off the deep end. It figured, he thought to himself. The one time he absolutely couldn't afford to lose it, was the one time he was about to.

Addie refused to dwell on what was coming and simply focused on her growing distaste for the man sitting next to her. If he would just let her orb them there, they could be sure to get to him in time, but noooooooo, Dean had to do it 'his way.' Addie bit down on her tongue hard to prevent herself from flat-out telling him he was an idiot and that wasn't it his way that had gotten Sam taken in the first place?

Behind them, in his busted up old junker of a car, Bobby smirked and rolled his eyes.

"That kid's finally met his perfect girl: someone who can kick the hell out of his sorry ass."


	9. Author's Note: The Sequel

Shullo people, miss me?

Well I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I gave up on this version, it's pretty suckish…

If you would like to continue reading My Brother Sam is Dead, I suggest you go to and look up mitchiecc3. There you will find a story titled Strong Enough to Break, the newer and much more fitting title for the story.

The new version, I feel, is less rushed, less stupid-sounding, and an altogether better read.

I could really use your support. Thank you so much, and I apologize profusely if you believed this to be an update. I think what happened is I'm just kind of over , and it's like, this is the person who I used to be. On Mibba, I'm the person I am now.

Fanfiction: 14 year old me.

Mibba: 18 year old me.

See the difference? THERE'S A LOT.


	10. Important Author's Note!

NOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE, NO! THE STORY IS CONTINUING, AND I AM STILL WRITING IT!

It has simply been revised and is being posted under my Mibba name!

FF is crap and won't let me post the link…just go to Mibba and look up mitchiecc3!

And thank you so much for your reviews and continued interest in this story! Trust me, if you liked this version, the new one will be even better!

Also on Mibba is Letter to Sammy, revised Moments So Dear, a Joe Jonas/Me one shot called Let Me Take You There, and an original one shot called The Darkness That Rules. Any comments and subscriptions are much appreciated!

Chapter four of Strong Enough to Break (previously My Brother Sam is Dead) will be going up shortly!

THANK YOU ALL SO VEWY VEWY MUCH!!


End file.
